


"Meet Me At Sunset"

by BlueTheCupcakeYall



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops doesn't like swearing, Beach Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual Mao Mao headcanon, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, LGBTQ Positivity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mao Mao Pride Week, Mao Mao wears Badgerclops' sweater, Mild Language, Romantic Comedy, Tsundere Mao Mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheCupcakeYall/pseuds/BlueTheCupcakeYall
Summary: Tired of hiding it in, Mao Mao decides to confess his undying love for Badgerclops at the beach during sunset, with a surprise at the end.
Relationships: Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	"Meet Me At Sunset"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on June 25th on my DA page. I own nothing in this fic, Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart belongs to Parker Simmons

_Fireday, 8:59 AM, Sunset.  
  
_

Mao Mao stood anxiously all alone at the Pure Heart Valley beach. His little heart pitter pattering from inside his chest, the feeling of sand beneath his feet, and the soothing sounds of the ocean waves from behind him. It was moderately chilly today, so he had to wear atleast something that would keep him warm. A big, oversized maroon turtleneck sweater with little chipmunks printed on it and sleeves that completely obscure his hands. It looked more like a little dress for him. As for the reason he was here to begin with? The feline was waiting for someone. Someone to arrive at this exact spot at this exact time. This "someone" he was waiting for was obviously _special_.  
  
The thing is, Mao Mao for as long as he could remember started having those " _warm_ ", " _fuzzy_ ", " _mushy_ " feelings for his best friend/deputy Badgerclops. Despite all the times jabs were thrown at each other's faces, despite all the times they’ve gotten into heated disagreements, and despite all the times Mao Mao brushed Badgerclops off as just an _annoying_ lowly "sidekick"..... Underneath all that tough exterior, lies an emotionally confused, lovestruck individual. Badgerclops to Mao Mao, is like the light of his life, the wind of his sails, his everything. He wouldn’t ever trade his friend for the world. Not too mention that each time Mao catches a glance at that **stupid** smile across the American Badger’s face, he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. How much he wishes to protect and cherish those fond memories they had together. However, the problem was the feline had been focusing 24 years of living entirely on training to become a Legendary Hero, and felt that to be way more important than settling down with a partner by his side. That all changed when Mao Mao started to develop that crush on his close companion. _Was it wrong for a hero to be in love? Was that a rule he forgot from the Hero's Code? Is he still a hero even if he and Badgerclops were to start dating? How would Badgerclops or even his family react if he revealed his deepest darkest secret to them? Does he even deserve to be in a romantic relationship?_ Due to his fears, the poor and confused sheriff has tried and tried any method to restrain those warm feelings and go on with his day as usual, which unfortunately resulted in disastrous consequences. He gets super agitated eachtime he tries to do his law enforcement duties or regular daily routines at home, only to then feel his cheeks heat up whenever one of the badger's dumb teases managed to fluster him or whenever that **idiot** invades his personal space. All those built up internal frustrations and fears has caused him to violently lash out, both verbally, and even at times physically.   
  
It's been going on for far too long, Mao just couldn't take it anymore. He's sick and tired of trying to hide his true feelings and he's especially sick and tired of hurting his true love. He doesn't want to make Badgerclops feel like he hates him and that he's better off friendless! The same feelings he has felt for a long time, before knowing that he is indeed loved, thanks to his friends that is. Another reason was because of yet another therapy session with Ol' Blue, but that was besides the point. Who cares if it's possibly against the Hero's Code! Afterall, he broke a rule preventing him from eating cobbler, so why not break a rule that prevents him from seeking a relationship! Who cares if his family doesn't approve of their relationship! Sure Badgerclops is annoying, lazy, rude, and not too mention was a dirty criminal in the past. But they don't know how much the one eyed Badger really means so much to him. It's not gonna distract him from reaching his goal of coming a legendary hero! Mao Mao is admittedly still afraid of how his friend is gonna respond, but that doesn't matter anymore to him as well. What matters was that it was time to finally get all this crap out of his chest in the only way he knows how.. To confess his love of course!  
  
However, Mao Mao felt that just walking up to the badger and saying " _I love you_ " was a bit too simple. He wanted to make this moment... _Extra special_. After literally taking notes from a set of old sappy romance films he bought, Mao declares that he's going to tell Badgerclops that he loves him at the Pure Heart Valley beach, at sunset. Afterall, that one sappy romance film he watched ended with the main couple kissing at the beach at sunset. That looked pretty romantic to him. After he was done, Mao Mao casually walked over to Badgerclops to hand him a note that simply reads " **Meet me at sunset**." along with a map to the exact location of the beach.  
  
Back at present time, Mao Mao was still waiting for Badgerclops to arrive, nervous thoughts clouding his head. _I-Is he coming? Did he read the note? He better not throw away that super important note in the trash! I need him here! I-I can't hold it in anymore! He needs to know ho-how I truly feel about him! Even if he might start hating me for it. I-I just want that dumbass to know how much he means to me! That I... That I love him so damn much that I would do anything to make him freakin' happy_! Mao Mao tried looking at the beautiful sunset to calm his nerves, it was a beautiful scenery afterall. That was when he felt an unexpected poke on the shoulder.

  
" _Boop!_ ~"

  
The cat turned around after flinching from the poke, only for his heart to start fluttering upon locking eyes with the figure behind him..... It was Badgerclops…. Wearing a light blue hoodie that looks rather comfy and a content smile across his face. _He came.... He actually came..._ Mao Mao was completely astonished that he listened, but alas he remand calm in front of his big friend. "Badgerclops!" the feline greeted. "Didn't think you would actually come." "Well to be honest, I literally had nothing else to do at this moment.." Casually replied Badgerclops. "Besides, you've been gone for like, the whole afternoon." Mao nervously scratched the back of his head. "I deeply apologize for that. I uhhh, haven't really been to the beach that often in my life..... Really nice place, couldn't resist spending a couple extra hours before..." He chuckled nervously as his friend rolls his eye.  
  
"Anyways uhhh.." Mao Mao continues. "I appreciate you deciding to come afterall. Ummm… H-Have no fear Badgerclops, I uhhh… Didn't write you that note for nothing... The thing is that-" "Bro, are you wearing one of my sweaters?" The green eyed feline immediately felt his cheek warm up upon hearing the American Badger teasingly noting the sweater he toke with him along the way. This was indeed one of Badgerclops' old sweater collection. The sweaters may be too big for a short guy like Mao, but they still provide the warm he needed! Though Mao Mao **really** hates to admit it right in the one eyed badger's face. Made worse by Badgerclops having a little giggling fit over it. "Ye-Yeah so!!?" Mao snapped, still blushing red like a tomato. "It's just... You look so goofy!~" Badgerclops wipes a tear from his healthy eye from his laughter. "It's like you're wearing a little dorky dress!" The feline scowled at his friend. "Can we just... Can we just focus for like... One, **fucking** , secon-" " **Dude**! Language!" Mao Mao stopped his ranting to glance at his love interest crossing his arms with a stern glare planted on his face. He was always aware that Badgerclops has little to no tolerance when it comes to swearing. Mao didn't mean to cuss, he thought that (besides meditation) was a source to get his frustrations out of his system. But right now's not the best time to get angry and start yet another fight with Badgerclops. _Damnit! Off to a bad start already! I didn't mean to come at him like that! It's just that he's so **fucking annoying** with that smart mouth of his and the way he laughs at my pain and humiliation just makes me wanna strangle this asshole! But.... At the same time I don't.. We're not here to start another pity fight with eachother! Alright, here we go! Restart!   
  
_"I'm...… I'm sorry Badgerclops… I... I didn't mean to cuss... Can we.. Start over?" The short cat glances back at the badger, sweat forming from his forehead. "...Pl-Please...?" "I'm listening." Bagderclops responds with a bit more of a softer expression but still keeping his beefy arms crossed, much to the cat's relief nonetheless. "Alright," Mao wipes the sweat off his forehead and puts up a more confident posture. "As I was saying... Badgerclops, I called upon you here at this time because... We've been friends for like.. I dunno a year?" "Mhmm..." Badgerclops still listened. "And uhh.. We've always been almost inseparable since.... We've had our ups and downs. Like... A lot of ups and downs. But... We still got eachother's backs. Sometimes.. But When we do it's... Look I-I don't hate you at all Badgerclops." "Um, I already know that, but thanks anyways.." Said Badgerclops. "Oh you do?" Mao was surprised. "We-Well you should! Because... It's really comforting.. I know I may have said some mean shi-stuff to you that I regret saying and all... But, I know you were always, trying to look out for me and make me a better person…….. GRRGH!! You know what!? I can't hide this in any longer! Badgerclops! Long story short! **I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU OKAY!** I-I've been in love with you since.. Since a few months ago! And... And I've wanted to be more than just best friends with you! You mean so much to me! And... I appreciate everything you do for me and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy because again... I-I love you!"

  
……….

  
"We-Well...?" The sheer long silence and devoid emotion on Badgerclops' face made the sheriff's blood run cold. _Why isn't he responding? I-Is he completely grossed out by my confession? Is he gonna abandon me like Bao Bao and Tanya did? Is a hero seeking a relationship... A crime afterall?_ Spontaneous fat tears exuded from his eyes, the reddening and swelling of his cheeks. This wasn't usually something Badgerclops sees coming from his heroic braggart best friend. It was.. Honestly weird seeing Mao Mao like this. "I-I.... I understand Badgerclops…" Mao Mao spoke, still choking out tears. "Th-That probably was the most **d-di-disgraceful** t-thing you ever heard me say. A-And you are maybe shivering with revulsion right now.." "Mao I'm no-" Badgerclops tried to explain but was cut off by Mao Mao, still crying. "I know! I know... Yo-You probably are gonna leave me and not wanna see me ever again cause.. Cause it's probably wrong for a hero to be in love. I-I accept your decision if that's what makes you hap-" the tall badger places an index finger on his friend's lips. Hushing him. Mao looks up at Badgerclops, who pulls out a pure white napkin from his pocket to wipe the streaming tears off his reddened face. "Mao Mao, quit acting so.. Overdramatic." The badger spoke in a stern, yet also calm and kind of comforting tone of voice that Mao hardly hears him use when speaking to him. "I'm not going anywhere." "Y-You're not?" The cat questioned, feeling a hint of surprise and relief. "Yeah man. It's not some forbidden rule to fall in love y'know. Especially if you're a dude who loves another dude." "So it's... O-Okay for me to have feelings for you? E-Even if umm..?" "Well.." Badgerclops puts the napkin back in his pocket. "Come with me Mao, I'll explain more to you once we find someplace to sit down. My legs feel tired after standing for a long period of time." Mao nods and follows right behind his friend. Mao studiedly observed the badger hands sluggishly swaying back and forth. It looked stupid, very stupid. Badgerclops walks like a freaking gorilla. But nonetheless, the hero couldn't help but feel like jelly the more he observes it's every move. "Y'know Mao Mao, if you want to hold my hand so badly. Why not just ask _politely_?~" The badger playfully teases. "Wha-What??" Mao was flustered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't wanna hold hands with you! My hands might get dirty from yours cause you don't wash your hands after you eat!" "Suit yourself Mr. Neatfreak~" _That.. Was actually another good one.. Never been called a "Neat Freak" before...  
_  
The two adult friends sat down on a large rock directed close the soothing ocean. Mao Mao felt his heart pounding as he sat close next to Badgerclops. "How's my sweater?" The badger asks. "Oh it's.. It's comfortable I guess.. Too big, but it's still got the warmth I needed.." Mao Mao wiggled the long oversized sleeve a bit, much to Badgerclops amusement. "So uhh, what were you talking about before earlier?" "Oh yeah, that!" Bagderclops clears his throat and begins "People have their own views on what is right and what is wrong. Especially on romance. But honestly, I say it's better to just do what makes you happy. If you're a guy and you are into women, that's fine. If you're a guy and you are into other men that's fine too. If anyone is uncomfortable with two men or two women kissing, that's their business, and honestly, they shouldn't prevent you from expressing your sexual orientation. As long you don't hurt people and respect their views and if you are proud of being who you are, that's great! Be happy with who you are!" "That's good to know. Cause the thing is," Mao Mao said, blushing. "I've already accepted who I am. But.. I was still worried about your reaction to me, confessing my feelings towards you.." "Well," Badgerclops replied. "I have no personal issue with you being in love with me. Besides, I already know you're in love with me." That statement coming form the American badger's mouth shocked Mao Mao greatly. "You... **WHAT**?! **How**!?" "Because one, I read your diary a few weeks ago.." " **WAITWHA** -" "TWO, I saw your pile of old cheesy romance films on the floor. And you say I never clean up my messes heh. And finally three, it's really obvious that you wanted me here at sunset so that you could confess your feelings for me. I mean, the beach is a pretty common and cliched romantic setting known to mankind! You really are terrible at being subtle y'know that right?"  
  
"Well if you already knew that I have feelings for you longer before I confessed my love to you.. Why didn't you say anything before I called you here!?" Mao Mao asked, almost fuming from Badgerclops' previous lack of response. "Because I think it'd be hilarious if you were the one to confess. And I was gonna comment before you rudely interrupt me." Mao Mao rolls his eyes in annoyance, whilst still blushing bright pink. "We-Well..." The cat spoke. "How do you feel about me?" "Well," Said Badgerclops, tapping his chin. "Even though you are abrasive, and loud, and has made many bad ideas. Not too mention a total ego maniac.. And you're pretty fun to tease.. I still think you're pretty cute." That made the cat sheriff's cheek reddened from embarrassment. "I-I'm not cute!" Mao Mao snapped, trying to act tough but it's still obvious that he was flustered. "Dude, you're like a cute lil' kitty cat!~ What's not to find adorable about you when you're a kitty cat!?" " **I'm not a kitty cat**!" Mao Mao shouted, jumping and wailing his arms in the air. "I'm a legendary hero who strikes fear in the heart of my mortal enemies!" "Ehh.." Badgerclops responded, making a "so-so" motion with his hand. "But I still love you too man~" The cat immediately stopped raging and slowly sat back down on the rock. "You... You mean it?" "Yeah. I have mushy feelings for you too. I've had feelings since like, the day we first met!" "That long??" Mao Mao said in utter shock. "Yeah dude," Badgerclops continued. "But I mostly kept it to myself because, I didn't think you might feel the same way I did, until I red your diary." Badgerclops felt his right arm getting smacked by Mao Mao. It didn't hurt _thankfully,_ as he noticed that Mao Mao didn't have those stinky old gloves on, thus exposing those stubby paws of his. Badgerclops had to admit, they were goofy looking, but still kind of cute. "And until today. I just... I think I was just admired by your loyalty and that you.. Didn't leave me like my old buddies did before. Plus, I do know that you mean well deep down your rough exterior.." "But why do you keep messing and insulting me all the time?" Mao asked. "Well buddy, there's an old saying. You only tease the ones you love~ Besides, it's not like I'm doing this cause I think you are a terrible person. Cause again I know you mean well and I am aware you've been through a lot."  
  
Mao Mao tapping his fingers together in a shy manner, smiling a little too. "Thanks Badgerclops. As for me, I really am envious of how.. Intellectual you are. Not that I'm saying that I'm dumb! I'm saying that you are just.. So smart sometimes.. Not too mention how much I know you were just trying to look out for me and teach me the errors of my way I... I really liked that a lot." "Aww _stawp it_ you~" Badgerclops blushed, flustered by the compliments his friend is showering on him, much to the cat's joy. "To be honest it... It felt so relieving just to finally let it all out and that it's okay for me to feel this way about you without fear and.. Judgement.. I feel more.. Better.. Freer.. Say uhh Badgerclops?" "Yes Mao Mao?" he asked. "Is it okay if I... Hu-H...… Umm, hu-hu- Nevermind" "Don't worry, I already know what you want~" Badgerclops smiled sweetly. "C'mere kitten~" And with that, Mao Mao felt himself being pulled closer to the big badger in a tight embrace. It felt... Good.. Really good. He could literally hear Badgerclops' heart beat from inside his furry chest and his relaxing breathing. Not to mention how his large beefy arms felt like a large blanket, wrapping itself around him. Mao could have sworn he saw the badger's fluffy little tail start wagging. "You don't know how long I've been wanting this do this Mao~" Said Badgerclops. "M-Me too..." Replied Mao Mao, snuggling further on Badgerclops' chest. "I'm so sorry for not telling you how I feel about you.. I was... Just afraid that I might make my family cry in shame if they found out, or if I was gonna make you hate me.." "It's cool," Badgerclops reassures Mao. "I understand how you were feeling.. To be honest I did feel a little worried myself trying to come out like you were doing." "Anyways uhh… Thanks for everything Badgerclops. You helped me a lot. I love you.." Mao Mao said. "Anytime Mao Mao~" Badgerclops responds. "I love you too~ Even if you look goofy in my sweater."

"Shut up you big dumb dumb~"

"Is it still okay if I pet your cute ears Mao?"

".... _Sure_."  
  


And so, the two spent a good amount of time warmly embracing one another as the sun goes down at the beach. Thus starting the beginning, of a new blooming relationship...  
  
  


"Wait? Mao Mao, weren't we also supposed to have our first kiss? Hold the phone.. Are you.. Purring?"  
  
"N-No!"

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> MM: Now that we confessed our love for eachother, will you be my boyfriend?
> 
> BC: Maybe~
> 
> MM: Don't you toy with me dumb jerk!
> 
> BC: *chuckles* 
> 
> Hey y'all, this is Bluecupcake01 from DA! Hope you enjoyed my first published fanfic! Pretty much a lot of my fanfic will be Mao Mao related. I am open for suggestions on new fanfic ideas, but they must be clean. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! I might make more Badgermao content in the future. Hell I might do other Mao Mao ships (like Tanyamao for example.) but that will be later in the future. Also note, this is not canon to the original nor does it take place in the original, it's in it's own universe.


End file.
